


Road to Road

by orphan_account



Series: Road to Road, Bed to Bed, Lover to Lover [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alpha!Chris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic, Anal Sex, Chris is possessive, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Omega!Tom, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Smut, Tom gets lost, Tom gets off on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom goes for a trip, though it isn't what he expects it to be as he soon loses all but his direct possessions, his whereabouts, and then so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Tom gasped, standing at the baggage claim he looked around with dismay as he quickly realized that he couldn't find his bag. "It's alright.." He mumbled to himself looking up at the sign above the claim to make sure he was at the right one. OK, so he was. Nodding he waited, perhaps they had to do it in more than one load. But the longer he stood there, the less and less bags went around on the little conveyor belt. Swallowing to keep from freaking out he looked about, clutching his backpack closer as the though of it being his only belonging he bit his lower lip. All that was in it was his wallet, passport, some books, an Ipod, and a portable DVD player. Groaning he looked down at himself. He didn't have a change of clothes.

Looking around he was conscious of two female betas looking at him with slight worry. Biting his lip he looked back at the baggage claim and tried to calm the waves of distress rolling off of himself.

"Are you alright?" A calm female voice asked behind him which made him jump and look at her with a half wild expression before he swallowed and nodded nervously. "What's wrong Darlin'?" She drawled, the Australian accent sounding wonderful on her lips. She was fair skinned, sandy blonde hair tied back in a braid. Her green eyes sparkled over well worn sunglasses, body well accented in jeans and a tank-top. Looking at her he thought her to be around her mid twenties. Shifting her weight as the other beta came up she smiled and patted the others shoulder. The other beta was a brown haired slightly tanned less curvy female with slight mousey features, Tom guessed her to be about eighteen. "Do you need some help?" She looked back at Tom when he hadn't answered.

"Oh, I uhm.. Just looking for my bag, it should be coming around any second!" He smiled and looked back at the baggage claim with a dismal expression. The conveyor belt had stopped moving and a new set of people began to show up to collect a new assortment of bags.

"Hun, they're loading it for the next plane. Why don't we take you to the Help Desk so you can get sorted out yea?" She nodded her head down the hall. "It's not that far."

Tom swallowed but nodded, grabbing his bag he smiled nervously at the brown haired beta and was slightly surprised when she smiled back and gently held his hand. The warmth running through her palm to his calmed him down significantly. "My name's Sarah.." She murmured, looking up at him.

"Tom." He smiled slightly and rubbed the back of her palm with his thumb, he was beginning to think she was an omega. Though the scent of beta was all over her, then again the more outgoing blonde could just be really close to her. He was startled out of his thoughts as said blonde smacked him on the shoulder. 

"Don't mess with my sister." She winked playfully and jogged ahead of them a bit, Sarah pressing against his side as they passed some Alphas. "My name's Clara by the way." The blonde grinned over her shoulder.

Tom nodded slightly, looking down at Sarah she smiled shyly up at him. Walking down the airport with his backpack over one shoulder and Sarah holding on to his hand he felt sort of grounded, despite having lost all of his stuff -despite them mainly being clothes and another pair of shoes he was still put out because they were /nice/ clothes- he decided that he was going to be OK as long as he kept up a good mentality.

"Alright Hun." Clara grinned stopping in front of a clerks desk she looked from Tom to the Omega. "Hello there, I would like to report a missin' bag." She leaned on the counter slightly. "My friend Tom here has lost his things and I am wonderin' how reliable you airport people actually are."

The Omega squeaked slightly and looked over to Tom who nodded slightly and took a step forward. "Uhm, its a navy blue plaid suitcase. There is a tag on it with the Union Jack flag on it, well obviously my name is on it.." He blushed slightly, Clara looked at him from the corner of her eyes with a smirk. "I just came off the 2-0-7 flight and I didn't see it there." 

The Omega nodded and looked at his screen, pursing his lips he shook his head slightly and looked back up at Tom. "There was never a bag under that description checked through on the other end of this flight sir." Tom spluttered, making Clara tense up and looked at the Omega with a hard stare. "I could run another test, but I highly doubt that it will turn up, was there anything valuable in there?"

Tom shook his head slightly, no just cloths, shoes and- He groaned, bringing a hand to rub his face he looked at Clara with what must have been a devastated expression because she glared at the Omega behind the desk and pulled him and Sarah away.

"What's the matter?" She looked at him intently, Tom started to wonder if she was a mother. "What was in yur' bag that was so important?" Tom swallowed. 

"My pills."


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours of running around being yanked and towed this way and that by Clara, Tom sat down in a cozy cafe and nursed a cup of tea. Looking up through the dim lighting as Clara walked from the counter to their booth he smiled slightly as the tray of food she was carrying was deposited nicely in front of him and he was able to grab his soup and toast. 

"Thank-you." He looked up at her and dipped a slice of toast into the soup. "For everything I mean."

"Oh no problem." She grinned, handing Sarah a muffin. "It wasn't that hard to find you the right set of pills. And now we can learn more about our mystery boy eh Sarah?" She winked at her sister, which made the younger blush and nod. Chuckling Clara looked at Tom. "What were your plans anyway? I don't really hear of too many Omegas being allowed to travel half across the world, aren't your parents a little afraid that you are going to get swooped away by some big mean Alpha?" She chuckled again.

"Well my parents did worry.." Tom nodded and took a bite of his toast. "But they trust me and it's not like I am throwing myself at every Alpha I see so I don't see why anyone would want to swoop me off my feet." He wrinkled his nose slightly. "I mean for Omega standards I am OK, but I've never had an Alpha even consider me let alone even talk to me." He looked up at her and made a face. "Is that sad?"

Clara shook her head. "Well they're blind where you come from." She winked at Tom, making him blush slightly. "How old are you then?"

"I'm twenty-one." He shrugged his shoulders, most of his Omega friends back at home had found mates at eighteen, that's when his parents had found each other and that was when he started to wonder if there was something wrong with him.

"Well," Clara looked at him, obviously catching onto his slightly upset vibes. "You don't look bad, don't smell bad, don't know how you taste but you look delicious." She purred leaning over the table towards Tom slightly, Sarah looking at her with a mix of embarrassment and anger. Tom flushed deeply and ducked his head as Clara ran her fingers along his neck. "And I am pretty sure your a good lay so I don't see what the Alpha's wouldn't like in you." She smirked and snickering leaned back into her seat.

"I- uhm well.." Tom looked up at her, his cheeks red. "Thanks?" He offered weakly. Picking up his spoon he began to eat some of his soup. It was a hardy meat filled stew more so than a soup. 

"Well, I think that you should stay with us." Clara nodded determinedly. "Me n' Sarah here could use two extra hands and I don't see you plannin' on going anywhere else." She smiled a predatory smile at Tom. "Unless you're scared of us."

Sarah snickered slightly looking at Clara she nibbled on her muffin before flicking her eyes to Tom. "I think you'd like it." She murmured. "Our farm's way out in the country."

Tom perked up slightly. "Yeah?" He looked at Clara and Sarah and smiled slightly. "How far out?"  
\------------------------------------------------------  
/Very/ far, as Tom would soon find out. The ride there was exciting at first, but after two hours on a bumpy road most people allow their hopes to diminish. Tom, would be most people in this instance. Looking in the backseat he was baffled as he watched Sarah's slow intake of breath, her eyes closed she was laying on the backseat sound asleep.

"How does she do that?" Tom looked at Clara which made her laugh.

"I don't know the bumps soothe her?" She looked in the rear-view mirror at the other girl. "Well anyway, it's better that she can just waste away the time. I'd rather not have her staring off into space." Clara shrugged slightly, though the tone of her voice implied something to it. Tom didn't press her for more details, he didn't know them well enough and he wasn't ready to piss them off and have to walk back to the airport. 

"How much further?" Tom looked up along the road, not really seeing any close buildings.

"Ten minutes, just over that ridge right there." Clara pointed to a hill where Tom could just make out the signs of a road. "Don't worry Darlin' I'm not takin' you out to the middle of no where to murder you or nothin'." Clara snickered as Tom's expression paled slightly. "I couldn't do it anyway, Sarah likes you to much." Tom looked at Clara with a raised eyebrow before turning in his seat slightly to peer at the other Omega.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Ten minutes later Tom found himself standing in the drive way of a very large farmhouse. It had bleached off-white wood paneling on the upper half, while the lower bits of the house had a more rustic terracotta coloured stone siding on it. There was a wrap around porch with white railing and hard wood flooring. White roofs and several windows helped complete the whole thing.

"Wow." Tom looked at Sarah as she slipped out of the back, rubbing her left eye. "How'd you guys afford this?"

"Our parents gave it to us after they died." Sarah yawned slightly. Seeing Tom's reaction she waved her hand slightly. "We weren't all that close, so it wasn't a big deal." She shrugged slightly.

Tom nodded and swallowed slightly, following Sarah backpack in hand he stepped in through the door and was greeted with a large opening room and a conjoined living room. "Oh wow..." He breathed eyes roaming over all of the log furniture and paintings, there was even a large stone fireplace, with a bear pelt on the floor in front of it. "You guys.." He let his backpack slide to the floor. "Have everything.." Picking up his bag he walked into the living room but stopped himself, turning he blushed as Sarah and Clara were staring at him. "Uh-hum.." He cleared his throat and ducked his head.

"He's real cute ain' he?" Clara winked at Sarah as she walked past Tom to open a wide door that lead to a kitchen. Tom watched her go and looked at Sarah with a slightly flushed expression. "Hey Sarah! Why don't you show Tom to the guest room eh?" Clara called from the kitchen.

Tom looked back when he felt a slight tug on his shirt. Following Sarah up a well worn flight of stairs he was shuffled into a lone room on the right side of the hall. Opening the door he looked back at Sarah who motioned him in. "Dinner's in an hour." She smiled at him before walking down the hall. Tom turned back into the bedroom and gasped slightly, it was /huge/. Biting his lower lip he eyed the king sized bed before exploring the rest of the large room and found an en-suite bathroom and a walk-in closet. Shaking his head slightly he sat on the ottoman at the end of the bed and rubbed the back of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, don't everyone scramble around like chickens with their heads cut off. Also, despite Tom being all sad-little-puppy with Clara and Sarah it's not that creepy.. Well it is, but shush.
> 
> AND YES, I know, they're freaking names rhyme.. -faceplam- about half way through this chapter I found that out and I am too damn lazy to change it. 
> 
> Also, here's a helpful image of what their house looks like! http://hidc.com.au/images/uploads/images/exhibitor/Beechwood_in_Rustic_Stone_medium.JPG


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was a nice combination of steaks, sweet potato and corn-on-the-cob. Tom and Clara bantered back and forth about this and that while Sarah was more than inclined to smile and watch them bicker about silly things like why Tom wouldn't have his pills in his carry-on, or why he didn't pack more clothes in his backpack.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Tom yawned, this was his fifth day here and he was already ridiculously comfortable, stretched out on the bed he wrinkled his nose and turned over to look out the rather large window on the east side of the room. The faded colours seeping through must have been the thing to wake him up. Stretching in earnest he groaned slightly and flopped his face back into the pillow. Wait, this is his first sunrise here.

Jumping up he cursed as he fell and hit the wood floor with a dull thud. Hoping he didn't wake up Clara -which he found out was /not/ a morning person- he scrambled to stand up and padding down the stairs in only black boxer-briefs he hop-skipped to the sliding glass door on the far side of the living room. Avoiding all the dark muted shapes of furniture as he made his way there he was proud to say he only stubbed his toe once. Opening the door he closed it behind him and sucked in a breath. Looking up the field that they had in their backyard he bit his lip at the clouds lightly dusted with pinks and oranges. Walking to the edge of the porch he leaned against the railing, suddenly feeling not close enough.

Running down the steps he jogged down the dirt path and reaching the top of the hill, panting, he clutched at his knees. Obviously he needed to run more. Gaining his breath he looked up and squeaked. The sun was just coming over the far ridges, the wheat coloured grass tinted in so many colours he couldn't name them, all his brain was supplying was 'pretty'. Clouds that skittered by slowly in the sky changing shapes and giving him a new sense of shadow and light as he watched them, the sun continuing to make its slow ascent The lone trees in the fields over were highlighted around the edges, while the innermost reaches still black gave him a sense of.. Wonder he supposed. Sitting down once he had regained his breathing he found a rock; because he didn't want to come back with a dusty ass and have the girls laugh at him. 

Sucking in a breath he jumped and cried out when the silence was broken with the roar of an engine. Clutching his chest as he landed on his back on the other side of the rock he wheezed slightly and picked himself up. Wiping off his back and ass he looked up to see a truck driving alone the back road that connected to Clara's driveway. Eyes widening slightly he decided that he definitely did not want to be caught like this. Turning around he imagined he looked like a very awkward, lanky gazelle as he ran back to the house. Feet less than gracefully landing on the stairs, reaching the porch door he hastily wiped off most of the dirt on the soles of his feet. 

Hoping inside he closed the door behind him and turning around dodged most of the furniture -having leaped over the couch for no particular reason-, and managed to get upstairs before colliding with Sarah. Falling to the ground in a tumble of limbs he gasped and looked down at her. At this moment he assumed he looked insane as he took in Sarah's expression. Though to his benefit, it wasn't exactly /his/ fault. 

"Why are you covered in dirt?" Clara mumbled, having sauntered out of her bedroom. "And why are you ontop of my sister?" She growled slightly. 

"I uhm.." Tom picked himself up. "There was the sunrise... Then a truck.. Fell.." He panted slightly. 

"A truck?" Clara looked at him. "What did it look like?"

"Uhm... Red?" He looked at her confused. "I-I think.."

Sarah looked from Clara to Tom, slowly picking herself up with more grace than Tom had she dusted herself off with a mock disgusted face and a giggle. "Do you think it's him?" She looked at Clara.

"Maybe I mea- Hey! Where are you going I'm not done talking with you!" Clara snapped taking a few steps after Tom's retreating back. 

Sighing she herded her sister towards the bathroom. "You shower first, I'll grab you some clothes."  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Tom closed the door behind him and sighed, waiting a moment he let out a shaky laugh as Clara didn't follow. She could be pretty snappy about things. Walking to his en-suite bathroom -which he still hadn't gotten over, why are they treating him like royalty?-, he took off the dirt caked boxer-briefs and turned on the shower. Waiting for the water to get to the right temperature he padded back into his bedroom and shut the curtains, wondering how they got open in the first place. Going to his closet he made a face as he pulled out the other pair of clothes he had, he had been rotating between the two outfits and had denied any attempt Clara had made to take him out shopping; though now he was suspecting that was a good idea. 

Grabbing the black jeans and white t-shirt that he had ripped the sleeves off of and cut the collar because it had gotten too tight he snatched his other pair of boxers and walked back to the bathroom. Setting them on the toilet in order of importance he made sure he had towels before stepping into the warm water.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Both girls had managed to shower in the time it took Tom to get out. Much to Tom's embarrassment Clara decided to point that out with a smirk. Tom wrinkled his nose and waved her away as he toweled his hair in the hallway. 

"Where's Sarah?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he walked passed her open door to put the wet towel into the laundry room. 

"She's downstairs with a friend of mine." Clara smiled and sidled up to Tom, their shoulders rubbing. "He's kind of cute."

Tom spluttered and took a step away from Clara. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because he's an Alpha." Clara winked.

"Oh." Tom blinked, suddenly a little nervous as he looked at the staircase. 

"Hey, he's not /that/ kind of Alpha, he's actually pretty chill, I mean, he can be possessive." She looked at Tom from the corner of her eye. "But who doesn't like to be /dominated/?" And with a chuckle she walked down the stairs.

Tom swallowed, slightly pale he glared at the back of Clara's head. He hadn't had much interaction with Alphas, other than his mother but that can hardly count. Scratching the back of his leg with his other foot he looked down the stairs at the empty living room and chewed on his lower lip. Clara wouldn't let anything happen to him right? Despite her being only a beta it wasn't like she couldn't hold her ground... Right?

Wrinkling his nose he shook himself a little and decided hell with it. If the Alpha wasn't how Clara put it he could use the excuse of wanting to go shopping to get out of the house. With a nod he walked down the stairs, that was going to be his plan. Looking around the living room he saw the kitchen door ajar, strong scents wafting through of mainly Sarah and Clara, though there was another more masculine scent that had a kind of musky tinged to it. Tom flared his nostrils as he got closer, his brain deciding that it didn't hate the scent, and that it actually smelled nice. Like pine and woodsmoke on someone's skin as you lay together in bed. Whoa, Tom blinked and stopped just outside the door. No, no, not in someone's bed. Shaking his head slightly to clear it he stepped through the door. 

"And here's our princess!" Clara beamed, looking at Tom.

Tom wrinkled his nose slightly. "I am hardly a prin-" His speech was cut off as the Alpha shifted in his seat, not really demanding Tom's attention, just turning to look at him. Looking back at the Alpha he managed not to squeak. He was /huge/! Bright attentive blue eyes looked at Tom, those eyes slowly ran down his body making him fidget slightly. Though he took this opportunity to do the same. Long blonde hair surrounded a well tanned face with a strong jaw, the tanned skin continued to a low collar black shirt that barely contained a well muscled chest. Large arms and broad shoulders leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen. All of this tapered down to a somewhat thin waist, though Tom doubted that anything about this man was small. That led to well-muscled legs under sun-faded jeans.

The Alpha in-question chuckled, obviously ending his once-over faster than Tom. Tom snapped his eyes back up to the Alpha's face with a slight blush. Clara smirked and began to get food out while Sarah tittered. "My name's Chris." The Alpha supplied for Tom holding out a strong hand. Tom stepped forward slightly and offered up his own to be grasped in a firm grip. 

"My name's Tom." He smiled slightly once the Alpha let his hand go from the shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins!


	4. Chapter 4

Chris, Tom soon found out, lived just down the road, he lived alone and had a reasonably well sized house, and he kept a stable job acting. That last bit surprised Tom, he would have thought Chris was a body builder, or a bouncer or something. Picking at his omelet he took a sip of his water and looked up at Chris discreetly from under his brows as he continued to talk to Clara.

"What about you?" Chris looked at Tom with an easy smile, leaning across the table slightly. Tom ate some more omelet and looked up startled when he realized that Chris was talking to him. Swallowing quickly he took a sip of his water.

"I uhm..." He swallowed and shrugged. "I don't really have a job." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, I've worked odds and ends. But nothing special." He looked at Chris with a slightly lop-sided smile. 

Clara stood up, grabbing her plate she put it in the sink. "Hey Chris are you going to town today?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"I was thinking on it why?" He raised an eyebrow at her, sitting up straighter. Clara smirked and looked at Tom from over her shoulder. Chris looked from Clara and then to Tom. "Do you need something?" He asked curiously. 

"I well.." Tom pouted at Clara. "Clara insists that I need more clothes... I really only have two outfits." Tom rubbed the back of his neck as Chris leaned back and looked him over. "It's not /that/ bad." He murmured looking up at him.

"A bit yeah, mate." He chuckled shaking his head slightly. Leaning forward he looked at Clara. "You haven't taken him to go get more clothes."

"I have offered!" Clara glared at Tom. "But he's too damn nice and doesn't want to bother me." She huffed, crossing her arms. 

"You have other stuff to do, I didn't want to impose on you more than I am..." He looked at her apologetically. "If it is such a big deal then we can go ou-" 

"I'll take you." Chris nodded, looking at Tom with a bemused expression. "It isn't any trouble." He held up a hand when Tom looked like he was going to argue. "Trust me mate, there are more boring things than watching you play dress up." He made a face. "I didn't mean it like that."

Tom snickered despite himself and nodded, getting up he popped the plate into the sink, kissing Clara's cheek when she pouted at him. "That was lovely, thank-you."

"Oh- Uhm.." Clara blinked at him. "You're welcome?" 

Smiling Tom looked at Chris. "I'll just go grab some shoes then?" Walking out of the kitchen when Chris nodded he went to the door and slipped into his favourite pair of grey converse. Lacing them up quickly he looked up just in time to see Chris walk out of the kitchen. "I'm ready when you are." He smiled slightly.

"Hey, boys!" Clara poked her head out. "Why don't you take Sarah?" Sarah looked up from the couch when Clara said this and shook her head frantically. "No? Why not?"

"I want to finish my book. Sorry Tom." She smiled at him slightly. Tom decided that smile was too knowing and he flushed slightly, turning to open the door and walk out onto the porch, Chris following with a 'good-bye' sent Clara's way. 

Chris led Tom his rather large red truck and once they were both in the truck Chris turned the key and began to drive down the road. The ride was significantly less bumpy, allowing Tom to think more about what he was doing and not how his back was feeling.

"So what are you doing in Australia?" Chris looked at him from the corner of his eye. "I mean, you don't sound Australian." He smirked slightly. "So either you're a foreigner or you're a really good actor." He looked at Tom. 

"I'm visiting from England." Tom smiled back at him. "I lost my suitcase along the way some how and if it weren't for Clara and Sarah I don't know where I'd be." He shrugged slightly, looking out the passenger side window. "I just wish I was able to repay them y'know?" He looked at Chris. "I mean I'm taking up their huge guest room and all I can do is make them dinner every now and then." He sighed and looked to Chris. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be unloading that onto you."

Chris laughed slightly. "It's fine." He pulled onto the main road.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
The rest of the trip had consisted of them listening to the radio. Tom looking out the window and Chris occasionally asking him a few questions about England when they came to mind. Reaching the mall Chris managed to find a spot close to the main door and they hopped out. Tom walking a little slower than Chris, a little nervous about going into such a new place. With Clara and Sarah everything seemed fine, safe, warm. With Chris there was a new level of unknown that Tom couldn't place if he liked or not.

Once inside the mall Chris led him towards the 'Men's' section of a Warehouse One. Looking through the clothes he was aware of Chris watching him from the corner of his eyes. A small flush covered his cheeks and he busied himself with finding his size of pants here. Finding the correct number he then set out to find some that he liked. A pair of dark washed jeans practically called to him. Holding them to his hips he bit his lower lip, eying the way that the faded middle would look on him without actually trying them on. Because trying them on would already make him want them, and if they didn't look good on him then that would be disappointing. 

"Those look good on you." Chris said as he looked back at a pair of lighter coloured jeans. 

"You think so?" Tom looked up at him and then back at the jeans. "Alright, I'll try them on, and if they suck it's your fault." He sniffed and chuckled. Walking to the change rooms he heard Chris snort. Putting on the jeans he found that they did indeed look good on him, though they were a bit too long. Walking out of the change room he had to pull up the butt of the jeans so that the fabric wasn't around his heels. "Well?" He did a little spin for Chris.

"Very pretty." He smirked.

"Ha-ha, seriously." He looked down at them and lifted a foot slightly so he could twist to see the back. 

"Why are they up so high?" Chris walked forward and tugged them down a bit so that they rested on Tom's hips. Tom couldn't help stiffening slightly, Chris' fingers on his hips made him shiver and inhale his scent. The heady musk mixture making him feel light-headed. "There.." Chris murmured, looking at Tom's somewhat dazed expression. "Much better."

"Yeah?" Tom breathed, blushing at how silly he sounded he turned and walked a few steps to look at himself in a mirror. Biting his lower lip he snuck a glance at Chris and saw him looking at him in the mirror, staring at the blush on his cheeks. Said blush grew darker and Tom practically fled to the change rooms, taking ample time to calm down as he got back into his own jeans.

Walking back out with a less intense flush he draped the jeans over his arm and went to go look at some shirts. Finding a few t-shirts that he liked he reminded himself that he only had five-hundred dollars to spend, and he was not spending it all on clothes. To top everything off he found a real leather jacket. Black with some kind of soft material on the inside that when Tom put it on he had to stifle a groan. The material felt like liquid on his bare skin. Biting his lip he ran a hand over it and smiled slightly. The black leather had a nice sheen to it that made him wonder why no one else had bought it. Looking at the price tag he paled. That's why. It was two-hundred dollars. Swallowing sadly he turned to put it back and stopped. 

Staring at him, with some kind of hungry stare was Chris. Swallowing to wet his mouth Tom smiled at him. "I really like this jacket.." He murmured, looking back down at it. Looking back up when Chris came closer towards him he blinked when he reached back to see the price tag on the back of the jackets neck. Their chests almost touching he began to wonder if Chris knew anything about personal space. Sneaking a glance up at Chris' face he raised an eyebrow at the smile there. "What are you smiling about?"

"You look really good in it." Chris shrugged, his arm retreating from around Tom's neck. "You ready to buy?" He looked at Tom. 

Nodding Tom slipped out of the jacket and was about to put it back when Chris stopped him. "I can't aff-"

"I'll buy it then." He smiled at Tom.

"I- What no, I don't want you to waste your-"

"It's not a waste, I want to." He shook his head adamantly. "It suits you anyway."

"Alright.." Tom nodded and grabbed his other clothes with a hidden smile. Walking up to the register he put his clothes on the counter and watched as the employee wrung up the prices. One-hundred and seventy-five dollars, Tom decided that wasn't too expensive for two pairs of jeans and four shirts. That's when he paled. Eyes widening slightly he bit the inside of his cheek. The employee gave him a look and looked at Chris questionably. 

"What's the matter mate?" Chris asked him after pulling him a ways a bit. 

"I-I forgot my wallet.." He looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, this was a total waste..." He bit his lower lip.

"Hey it's not that big of a deal." Chris rubbed his shoulder and lifted his chin with a finger. "I can get them for you."

Tom shook his head violently. "No, I don't want you to waste your money, you're already getting me that jacket I.." He hiccuped slightly, cut off by Chris' stare.

"It's not a problem alright?" He asked raising an eyebrow. 

Tom nodded, Chris using his Alpha's advantage and almost commanding him to let Chris buy the clothes for him. Following Chris back to the register Tom still a little pale watched as he paid for the jacket and the rest of the clothes in silence. Taking the bag in silence he followed him until Chris stopped at a bench. 

"You're upset." It wasn't a question. 

"Well, I just don't want you to keep-"

"It's not a waste of money unless I think so." Chris sat down on the bench and patted a spot beside him. Tom sat down and looked at Chris, bringing a knee to his chest. 

"Fine, it's not a waste of money, I just don't know how I am going to make it up to you. I mean, I could pay you back?" Tom nodded. "I have five-hundred dollars back at Clara's.."

"I don't want money." Chris smiled at Tom.

"Okay? Well, then what else could I do?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You could have dinner with me." Chris' smile turned into a slight smirk.

Tom looked at Chris for a moment before hiding his face in his knee and making a noise in the back of his throat. Chris cocked his head at him slightly and leaned forward. Putting his elbow on his knee and his chin on his palm. Looking back at Chris Tom flushed more and took a breath. "Seriously?"

Chris nodded and his smile turned warm again. "Yup." 

"Oh.." Tom bit his lower lip and nodded slightly. "And that's what you want?"

"Indeed."

Tom took a slightly shaky breath. "Alright." He smiled hesitantly at Chris.

Grinning Chris nodded and sat back. "Good, because there's a restaurant around here that is really good."

"You mean tonight?" Tom squeaked slightly, looking down at himself. "I hardly look alright for going out to dinner.." 

"You do have new clothes mate." Tom blushed slightly as Chris chuckled. "I can wait for you to go change." He nodded towards the bathrooms. 

"Alright." Tom nodded and looked at him. "This isn't a prank right?" He made a face. "I mean, you aren't going to wait until I get in there to leave right?"

"Of course not." Chris looked mildly offended, which made Tom wince.

"I didn't mean to offend!" He waved his hands in front of him. "I just.." He let his foot slip to the floor. "All the other Alphas has always treated me poorly I suppose.." He murmured, which made Chris lean forward and wrap his arm around Tom's shoulders. Tom found himself leaning into Chris' chest before he could stop himself. Chris' scent overwhelming him and almost making him moan. Almost.

"Well I promise I wont do that," Tom heard the smile in Chris' voice. "in fact, you can have my keys until the end of dinner." He put the keys in Tom's hand.

Tom nodded, wrapping his fingers around them he smiled slightly and got up slowly. "Thanks." He rasped slightly. Looking back at Chris before walking into the Men's washroom he chose a stall and decided to wear the shirt he was wearing, but change his jeans to the dark-washed ones and then put on the leather jacket. Fixing his hair with some water and careful finger combing in the mirror he sighed and walked out. Chris' keys a friendly reminder in his front pocket. Looking at Chris with a wary expression that faded as the Alpha smiled and stood. "Am I dinner appropriate now?"

"You look like you should be in a movie." Chris smiled, looking Tom over. "Gorgeous male lead."

Tom flushed and ducked his head. "Flatterer..." He managed weakly, shoving Chris' shoulder gently. "So where is this restaurant?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching Thor while writing this chapter was NOT a good idea.... TT^TT


	5. Chapter 5

Chris led Tom through the more expensive side of the mall and up an elevator. When the doors opened Tom was taken aback at the sudden sultry atmosphere. Walking out of the elevator the subtle smell of everyone's meal mixed in with the heady scent of Chris' skin beside him made him feel light-headed again. The floor beneath them went from metal of the elevator to dark hardwood covered with a muted burgundy and gold woven rug. Walking along said rug they were stopped by a perky waitress. While Chris and her worked out the arrangements of their seating Tom was swept away by soft jazz music emanating from everywhere it seemed. The dark mahogany chairs and booths with plush black cushioning lighted with muted orange hues from chandeliers above with frosted glass surrounding candles.

Chris' hand against his own snapped him out of the trance he had been put in. Looking up at him he bit his lower lip and was glad for the dim lighting. Chris' eyes glowed in the dark, the intense gaze that he was given made something heat in Tom's gut. Swallowing he looked to the waitress as she grabbed them two menus and began to lead them through the busy main part of the restaurant and headed to a quieter raised portion of the establishment. Seating them in a less noisy section Tom slid into the booth and ran his hand over the plush underneath him. Looking up at Chris across a black and white granite table he graciously took the glass of water he was handed by the waitress and took a large sip. A candle on their table giving off the distinct scent of amber he hummed slightly. Everything was intoxicating.

"Enjoying yourself?" Chris purred, looking at Tom over his menu. His gaze no less intense than before.

"Yeah.." Tom murmured looking at Chris slightly sheepishly as he scanned the menus for something that he even knew how to say. "Have you been here before?"

"Nope, this is going to be the first time I eat here, though my friends say that the food is really good here." He smiled and looked down at the menu as he talked, Tom watched as it almost seemed that his eyelashes were touching his cheeks. Taking a shaky breath Tom looked around the room and rubbed the back of his neck as the waitress that handed them the glasses of water came back. 

"Can I help you boys with anything else?" She smiled at them.

Looking up Chris looked at Tom. "Oh, uhm.. Do you have any ginger ale?" Tom offered weakly, hiding a wince as the waitress made a slight face.

"Yes we do, and yourself?" She looked at Chris with a bat of her eyelashes. 

"I'll have ginger ale too thank-you." Chris smiled at her. 

Tom watched as she walked away, the waitress looked at him and he huffed slightly. "You didn't have to do that." He smiled slightly despite himself. "I mean, unless you really wanted ginger ale..." He rubbed the back of her neck.

"I am an avid ginger ale drinker thank-you very much." Chris chuckled with a wink towards Tom. Looking down at the menu again he hummed slightly. "My friends say that the salmon filet is really good." He looked up at Tom, "Do you like to eat fish?" He smirked slightly.

"Ah," Tom looked at that smile and narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering if it was an innuendo or not. "Well, I don't mind eating it, its tasty if it's made right." He pursed his lips slightly. "Do you like fish?"

"Not particularly." He grinned and leaned across the table towards Tom. "I'm more favorable to the red meats." He purred. Tom flushed slightly and saved himself with a sip of his drink. "I think I am going to have a steak." He put the menu down on the table and turned his full attention to Tom. 

Fidgeting slightly he chewed on his lower lip and hummed, the scent of the candle relaxing him. "I'll have the salmon then." He put his menu on Chris's and folded his hands under his chin to look around. Very much aware of Chris' eyes on him Tom slowly roamed the room until he returned Chris' gaze. "Thank-you." He smiled and leaned against the table more.

"For what?" Chris looked taken aback slightly. Blinking at Tom.

"For buying me clothes, actually taking me out..." Tom motioned his hands about slowly. "And now for this." He looked back at him with another smile. "Thank-you."

Chris opened his mouth when the waitress showed up. Setting their glasses of ginger ale down she looked at both of them. "Ready to order?"

"Yes, I would like the salmon filet please, and if it is not too much trouble may I have some extra hollondaise sauce on the side please?" Tom looked up at her with the same easy smile he gave Chris. 

"I'll have the steak medium rare and a baked potato all the fixings." He looked up at her, a slightly hard edge to his voice as his eyes trailed between her and Tom. Just then it clicked in his mind that the waitress was another Alpha. Watching her puff up slightly Tom took a quick breath and reached out with his foot to rest it on Chris' ankle. Chris turning to look at Tom with questioning anger, his gaze softening as he took in Tom's small smile and reassuring eyes. 

"I'll get those for you then." The waitress smiled and grabbing the menus she walked to where ever the kitchens were. Tom watched her go, his foot slowly leaving Chris' leg he looked back at him. "You two wouldn't have fought would you?"

"We might've." Chris smiled at him. "You are a pretty Omega."

Tom bit his lip and blushed again. Ducking his head he took a sip of the ginger ale and focused on the bubbles sliding down his throat to distract himself from the way Chris' voice had dropped in octaves. Sucking in a small breath he looked up at Chris as he set his glass down. "You think I am pretty?" He raised an eyebrow slightly. 

"Really?" He looked at Chris like he was telling a joke.

"Of course." Chris smiled a predatory smile. "I think you are very good looking." He purred.

Tom flushed and ducked his head. Looking at Chris sideways he bit his lower lip. "Ch-Chris..?" 

"Hmm?" He looked at Tom, his eyebrows slightly raised. 

"Is this.. Is this a date?" He murmured, turning to look at him full on. "I-I mean, if it is then.."

Chris smiled and leaned forward slightly. "Do you want it to be?" He raised an eyebrow as his smile turned into a smirk.

Tom took a breath and looked him over. "Well I..." He shook his head. "Do /you/ want this to be a date?" He countered, raising an eyebrow at the Alpha in return.

Chris chuckled and shook his head. Looking at Tom he took a sip of his ginger ale and licked his lips a little more than suggestively. "What happens if I do? Hmm?" Chris purred.

"Well I can't really argue with you can I?" Tom looked at him skeptically.

"What do you mean?" Chris looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I mean, you are an Alpha, so what ever you say I have to do no matter what anyway because of that." He looked at him. "And if you say that this is a date then it's a date because you say so." He shrugged slightly.

"Tom.." Chris reached across the table and held one of his hands. His thumb rubbing the back of Tom's hand. "Just because I am an Alpha does not mean I am going to push you around because I can." He looked at him with a small reassuring smile. "I will never force you to do anything that you do not want to do. I wont even force you to do things you /want/ to do." He looked at him his eyebrows raised. "If you want this to be a date then it may, but I am perfectly content with it being us as friends for now." He squeezed Tom's hand gently.

Tom blinked, looking at their joined hands with a blush he turned his gaze up to Chris' face when the blonde started talking. His slightly wide eyes never leaving the others. "Chris.." He murmured. He was the first Alpha to say that, the first to actually take notice to him and now.. Now he was actually expressing kindness? It was all a little too much for Tom and he didn't know if he should kiss him or cry. But he felt like doing both. "I do-"

Tom jumped slightly when the waitress showed up out of nowhere, snapping him out of his daze he looked down at his food and smiled slightly, looking up at Chris when the waitress was gone he squeaked at the murderous expression. "Are you alright?"

"She interrupted us." Chris glowered, the small pout on his lips making Tom blink and chuckle. "What?" He looked at Tom confused.

"Oh Chris.." He snickered and took a sip of his ginger ale. 

"What?" He huffed, brows furrowing. 

"You're cute." It was Tom's turn to purr. His words startling Chris slightly, making him look at him a little wide-eyed. Tom chuckled and took a bite of his salmon he moaned slightly. "Oh my god this is delicious!" He took another bite of the salmon, licking some sauce out of the corner of his mouth.

Chris shifted slightly and began to eat his steak, his eyes snapping up to Tom's face whenever the other made noises of appreciation. Swallowing slightly he took a sip of his ginger ale. Tom all the while eating his salmon, half done it though he looked up at Chris. "Are you alright?" He raised an eyebrow. "You're all flushed."

"I'm fine." Chris nodded and took another bite of his steak. "And I'm not flushed, it must be the lighting, from here you look like you're blushing." He looked up at Tom. 

"Oh, okay." He nodded slightly and continued to eat. 

Once they were both done their meals, Tom stretched slightly, humming contentedly he took the last sip of his ginger ale and looked at Chris with a warm happy smile. "That was wonderful." He leaned forward slightly, hands folded under his chin. "Though I am curious."

"Hmm?" Chris leaned back and gave him a curious look.

"Why me?" Tom raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you didn't have to take me shopping. /Or/ buy me dinner for that matter."

"Well, at first it was an owed favor to Clara." Chris smiled, leaning forward to look at Tom. "And then you just started to get cuter and more interesting the longer I was with you." At this Tom flushed and mumbled something about him not exactly being cute. Chris chuckled as he ducked his head. "Yeah you are mate." He purred, reaching across to grab Tom's hand again. 

Weaving his fingers with Chris' he smiled slightly, liking how the others larger hand seemed to envelope his own. "Hey Chris..?" He looked up at him.

"Hmm?"

"This was a nice date."


	6. Chapter 6

Chris paid for the meals at the podium where they had met their 'seater'. Tom looked up when Chris twined their fingers together. Smiling slightly he allowed Chris to lead him back to the elevator. The doors closing in front of them he looked up at him. "Hey Chris?" He smiled slightly, pulling on his hand a little.

"Yeah?" He tilted his head down slightly.

Tom allowed himself a moments of hesitation before he wrapped his arm around Chris' neck and pulled him down for a chaste kiss. The soft slide of their lips sending small tingles down Tom's back and neck, Chris' hand leaving his to rest on his hip, his other doing the same he pulled him closer. Chests pressing against each other, Tom's hands splayed on Chris' pectorals his eyes fluttered open as they slowly pulled away. Tom's eyes fluttered open, staring into Chris' slightly blown pupils he leaned against Chris' chest. Inhaling his scent he was thankful for the arms around him to steady him. Resting his forehead on the Alpha's chest he smiled slightly. Eyes widening when Chris began to back him up he gasped as his back hit the wall and a thigh was pressed between his legs. A small whine escaped his lips as he looked up into Chris' eyes.

"Chris..." He whispered, the blonde leaning in again, a hand coming up to cup his cheek he bit his lower lip the moment before Chris' was on his again. This time it was more than just a hesitant slide of lips. Chris parted his, licking along the seam of Tom's making him shiver. Parting his own he closed his eyes as he felt Chris' tongue wet and hot slide past his lips. Chris' tongue slid along his, enticing it to move after his back into his own mouth. Tom gripped at Chris' shirt, his fingers digging into the material making the blonde above, inside and around him moan. The vibrations running along Tom's tongue he flushed deeper and shuddered, pulling his tongue back he bit his lower lip and opened his eyes slowly to look up at him again.

"Fuck." Chris looked down at him with blatant want. 

Smiling slightly Tom leaned up and kissed him gently, another chaste kiss that he wouldn't let the other take further. The elevator doors opening he slid out from Chris' arms, shopping bag in hand he walked down the hallway, looking over his shoulder he watched Chris hurry after him. Melting into the arm that was wrapped around him he suppressed a squeak as the hand anchored itself in Tom's back pocket. Walking with Chris outside he blinked at the sudden darkness. "Oh it got dark fast..." He murmured, pressing closer to Chris and doing up his jacket. Walking to his truck Tom hopped in and closed the door, looking at Chris when he got in as well he blushed slightly and buckled his seat belt. Rubbing his hands together he shivered slightly. 

"Cold?" Chris looked at him, somewhat sobered up as he reached to turn on the truck, turning on the heat he directed it towards Tom. Smiling Tom leaned back in the seat and watched the lights reflect off of the passenger window as they started the drive home. Taking off the jacket half-way there he put it in his shopping bag and rested back against the seat. Chris' hand moving from the shift to his left thigh he looked down at his hand and then back up at Chris. "Too soon?" He removed his hand with a smile. "That's alright."

Tom watched his hand go back to the steering wheel. Chewing on the inside of his cheek he leaned across the small middle seat and rested his head on Chris' shoulder. The blonde wrapped his arm around him. Prompting Tom to unbuckle himself and slide so that the shift was between his legs. Resting against Chris he smiled slightly and dozed off.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Tom woke up slightly, hiding his face in something warm he pretended to sleep as muffled voices spoke around them, one shaking most of his body when the voice spoke. Opening his eyes slightly he found he was staring at a very-close up of Chris' chest. Blinking slightly he didn't dare move, pliant and loose in Chris' arms he was aware of him being carried up the stairs and to his room. Closing his eyes he made a face as he was put down into the freezing covers. Whining slightly he turned and tossed a little, wrinkling his nose. A soft chuckle came from above, Tom picked up on Chris leaving his room and walking to the head of the stairs. More muffled voices and then someone coming back. 

A weight on the bed and then sudden warmth around his waist, pulling him closer, back into that intoxicating scent. Inhaling deeply he hummed and allowed his eyes to open slowly. "Sleeping in my bed..?" He murmured, looking up at him. "On the first date?"

Chris flushed slightly. "Well you looked like you didn't want me to go.." He murmured. 

"I didn't." Tom smiled slightly and snuggled into Chris' chest. "Just sleep, nothing else." He poked his chest lazily to emphasize his words.

Chris chuckled. "Just sleep." He nodded slightly, rubbing Tom's back. Making the Omega hum and close his eyes again. Pressing closer to him and nuzzling into his chest.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Waking up in Chris' arms was surprisingly better than Tom thought, the fact that he had stayed with him the whole night and well into the morning made him blink and rub at his eye slightly. Rousing the other one he looked up at him with a shy smile. "Good morning?"

"Hey..." Chris grinned and stretched. Pulling Tom close he hummed happily. "You are definitely a cuddler." He looked at him with a muddled happy-sleepy stare. "It's cute."

Tom flushed slightly and wrinkled his nose, deciding to take his word for it he stretched too and turned to lay on his back. Sighing slightly he bit his lower lip and looked at Chris from the corner of his eyes. He must have been sending off a slightly distressed vibe because Chris looked at him with a slightly worried face.

"What's wrong mate?" He shifted to look at him properly. 

"I just.. Is this all a little fast? I mean, I am not complaining, but is this how this works?" He looked at him. "I've just never done any of this.. So I guess I am a little in experienced." He smiled slightly, turning on his side to look at Chris fully. Chris smiled slightly and stroked Tom's cheek, his eyes fluttering closed at the soft touch of Chris' fingers on his cheek. Opening them when he felt Chris' thumb run along his cheekbone he looked at him with a sleepy happy smile. "I mean, I like this." Chris nodded. "I just don't want to rush and mess it up."

"That's fine." He smiled and moved his hand to cup Tom's neck before moving down his arm and holding his hand again. "And it depends on the people. If you don't want to move fast we don't have to." He stroked his hand. "I mean, if you even want to."

"I do!" Tom smiled and nuzzled into Chris' chest. "You smell so good." He murmured, blushing slightly. "It's really warm and comforting.."

"Hey Lover-Boys!" Clara called from the bottom of the stairs, making Tom jump and blush up at Chris, a smile growing on his lips. "It's time to come down now!"


	7. Chapter 7

Begrudgingly so he got up and out of the bed. Taking off the leather jacket he slumped his shoulders slightly before putting it on top of the ottoman. Sitting down beside the jacket he heard Chris shift on top of the covers and felt an arm wrap around him, a soft kiss to his cheek made him smile.

"What's wrong?" Chris looked at Tom, resting his chin on the Omega's shoulder.

"You know that feeling when you're /really/ warm, and then you move or get up and then you're /really/ cold?" He mused, looking at him with a lopsided smile. "That's me right now."

Chris chuckled and nuzzled into Tom's neck, Tom arching it out for him he licked his lips and sighed. "Clara's going to come up here..." He murmured as Chris kissed his quickening pulse point.

"No she wont." Chris growled slightly, the noise making Tom shudder and bite his lower lip to suppress a moan. That was an Alpha - wait - /his/ Alpha, being possessive, and jealous. Eyes fluttering closed as Chris slowly mouthed up his neck he took a shaky breath in, Chris' teeth digging into his flesh slightly he whimpered. Lips moving against his own prompted a heated kiss from Tom. Wrapping his arms around Chris' neck he was pulled into his lap. The scents rolling off the both of them mixing into a thick must of /neeedwantplease/. "Tom.." Chris purred his lips brushing against Tom's as he spoke; his voice deep with a slightly lusty edge to it.

Whimpering slightly as the kiss stopped he opened his eyes and looked into Chris' lust blown pupils. A small rim of deep, bright blue hinting at the colour that Chris' eyes really are. Leaning forward he rested his forehead against Chris' forehead and kissed him gently. Rubbing Chris' jaw with his thumbs he smiled again and hummed slightly.

"BOYS!" Clara barked from downstairs. Making Tom squeak and cling to Chris for a moment, heart hammering he took a shaky breath and laughed a little breathlessly. Looking up at the blonde he blinked, taking in Chris' clenched jaw and dagger like eyes.

"Hey, hey.." He licked his lips and pulled Chris' face to look at him. "She's just grumpy about something... Why don't we go down and see what's got her so riled up and then go for a walk?" He smiled and kissed Chris' lips hesitantly, worried if he would snap at him. 

Chris calmed and sighed. Nodding slightly he took Tom's hand and stood, bringing the Omega with him and leading him down the hall. "Yes /Beta/?" He growled slightly, making Clara stiffen. 

"I don't want you two having sex in my guest bed, cleaning up after Sarah after her heats are enough, I don't wanna have to do that for you too." She put a hand on her hip and pursed her lips slightly. "And Tom, I am really sorry mate, but I am going to have a cousin coming over and we are going to need the guest bedroom."

"Oh." Tom blinked and nodded. "Oh alright, I can uhm.." He rubbed the back of his neck, his hand in Chris'. "Uhm... Is there anywhere I can sleep?"

"Unless you want to sleep on the couches, there aren't any beds." She made a slight face. "I am sorry mate."

"No, no." He waved a hand and shrugged slightly. "I can get a hotel o-"

"You can stay with me." Chris interrupted and looked at Tom.

"P-Pardon?" He blinked looking up at Chris.

"You can stay with me if you want." Chris smiled and stroked the back of Tom's hand with his thumb.

"Perfect!" Clara grinned. "You guys can go smell up Chris' place with your sex scent." She winked and leaned against the railing slightly, staring at them with a knowing smile. "You two are cute together, aren't you glad I told you about him Chris?" She winked.

Tom looked at Chris and then Clara. "This was a set up date?" He blinked slightly, staring at the rail halfway down the stairs.

"No." Chris glared at Clara. "No, Clara just told me about you, she didn't set anything up." He turned Tom to look at him and rubbed his side. "It became a date when you wanted it do."

Tom looked up at him and nodded. "Okay." He nodded slowly and sighed. "You scared me for a second." He pushed Chris' chest playfully and walked back to the bedroom, grabbing the shopping bag containing his new clothes he put the leather jacket inside of it and grabbed his backpack out of the closet. Going to the bathroom he smiled at Chris leaning in the doorway, grabbing his things from the bathroom he packed everything into his backpack and shouldered it. "Alright, well, I am ready so if you want to go now...?"

"Yes." Chris smiled slightly, it growing a bit larger as Tom walked forward, nuzzling into Chris' neck he felt the blonde's breath on the back of his. Teeth grazing down his neck he shivered slightly. "Let's go now." He backed up into the hallway, pulling Tom along with him. Walking down the hallway hand in hand Tom felt almost dizzily giddy.

"Hey Clara...?" He looked at the Beta once they got to the door. "Thanks for everything, I really hope you have a good time with your cousin." He smiled and nodded to Sarah who nodded back with a small wave.

"You too kid." Clara grinned. "But it's not like we're kicking you out of our lives, just out of our house." She snickered. "You're welcome to visit, but you can't stay." She winked and shooed them away with a wave of her hand.

Walking out of the front door he closed it behind him and hopped down the porch, practically skipping down the driveway to Chris' truck he smiled as he heard Chris' chuckle behind him. Getting inside he closed the door and looked at the house. Biting his lip he looked back at Chris. Who turned the truck on and practically sped down the road that led to his house. Laughing Tom buckled himself up hastily and grinned at Chris, who hummed deep in his throat.

Turning around a bend Tom gasped slightly, it was so... Quaint? No, that word didn't seem right, it was still masculine in design. Ruddy paneling, large windows, hard sharp edges, and something that appeared to be a pool in the backyard. Looking at Chris he bit his lower lip. "This is your house?" He murmured as they pulled closer, Tom know able to see everything in more detail, black trim around every window, some of the larger windows were actually doors. "Oh wow.." He breathed slightly, looking around he saw how Chris could have so many and not worry about privacy. There were no other houses in sight other than around the bend.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tom and his one bag left the truck. Closing the passenger side door while Chris hopped out of the driver's side he stared at the place before he felt a vibrating Chris against his side. Looking at him he grinned and snickered, the expectant, excited expression on Chris' face making him lean up and kiss him. "You have a very nice house." He murmured against Chris' lips.  
Chris smiled and wrapped an arm around Tom's hips, leading him up the walk and to the front door he unlocked it. His hand returning to Tom's hips. "What do you think?"

Walking through the front door Tom left Chris' arm to look around. Aware of the Alpha standing behind him by the door he paid little attention to him while he looked around the house. Walking along through the living room full of comfy looking leather furniture and a large T.V he meandered into the kitchen, expensive looking stainless steal everything and black counters and cabinets. Appearing in the living room again, this time on the other side he looked at Chris and walked to the other side of the large staircase taking up most of the front room and opened the one of the only doors there, a fairly large bathroom. Opening the one beside it he found a laundry room. Making a popping sound with his lips he closed the door, turning back to the staircase he found on this side there was a somewhat hidden sliding glass door. Walking to it he found a pool surrounded by what looked like slate rock, comfortable lounging chairs, a medium glass table and a barbeque all fenced off with a half wall of glass. Coming back from peering through the glass door he paused at the foot of the stairs, looking to Chris he raised an eyebrow slightly. With a wave of Chris' hand he took the steps slowly, walking up he found himself in a loft like bedroom. The house jutting out at the top to cover a portion of the pool deck below, he found that he could see the pool from the long window above the low king-sized bed. 

Putting his bag down on the floor he flipped off his shoes and snuggled into the covers on the bed. Rolling so that the large duvet comforter was all around him he took a deep breath and purred. Chris' scent was /everywhere/ here, and this is where it was the strongest, a warm soft feeling came over him, fuzzy like the beginnings of pins and needles he lay there for a time. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Chris come up the stairs, he didn't hear his chuckle but more like /felt/ it. Blinking he wiggled himself in his blanket burrito so that he could see the Alpha as he took the last two steps.

"Having fun?" Chris mused, a small smirk on his lips. 

"Possibly." Tom grinned from in the blankets. Flipping them over his face he wiggled away from the end of the burrito. Chris coming to sit on the bed surprised him and made Tom yelp as he laid on top of him. "Chris!" He gasped, wiggling as the Alpha laid horizontally across him. "Get off!" He laughed, managing to get back to the end of the blanket roll to glare at the blonde halfheartedly.  
Wrinkling his nose he huffed and wiggled again when it was evident that the Alpha was not getting off.

Chris chuckled and moved so that he was laying on top of Tom more, moving his head he kissed just under his ear. Tom stiffening for a moment at the unexpected touch before relaxing. A sigh escaping his lips he made a noise in his throat as Chris moved his lips up to his ear and nibbled on the shell. "Tom?" Chris murmured in his ear, causing the Omega to hum in reply and open an eye a crack. "You are mine right?"

Tom blinked, wiggling more he managed to turn over, with some help of Chris getting off of him for a moment when he realized what he was doing. Looking at the Alpha on top of him he managed to get an arm unwrapped and stroked his cheek. Mulling over the past day and all that has happened so far Tom pursed his lips slightly, his eyes a little distant. Taking a small breath he looked back into Chris' eyes and smiled slightly, pulling him down for a small kiss he opened his eyes and looked into Chris' blue hopeful ones. "Yes."

Chris sucked in a breath and kissed Tom back. Their lips a soft loving slide before turning into something else. Tom hummed against Chris' lips happily. Startled slightly he managed to get his other arm out of the blankets as Chris flipped them over. Nuzzling his face into Chris' chest he smiled as he felt Chris hum with what he could only hope was happiness. Looking up at the Alpha he smiled and kissed his chin.

"You are my Omega." Chris purred, stroking Tom's cheek. "And I will protect you, love you, and make you the happiest Omega in the world." 

Tom flushed slightly and hid his face in Chris' chest as he practically melted from Chris' words. Swallowing he looked at Chris as a thought came to him and got up. Flipping the blanket off of him he grabbed his backpack and riffled through it, ignoring Chris' whine as he ran downstairs to the bathroom. Opening the package of pills he popped each one out into the toilet. He managed to get halfway done when Chris caught up with him.

"What are you doing?" Chris' voice sounded a bit worried, making Tom pause and look at him.

"I'm getting rid of them." He blinked as if that wasn't blatantly obvious.

"Why?" Chris looked from the pills in the toilet to Tom's face.

"Because I trust you." He smiled and began to get rid of the other half.

Tom looked up when Chris made a noise and gasped when suddenly his lips were being /claimed/. Teeth and tongue and all things dirty he moaned in Chris' mouth, dropping the package on the floor he gripped the Alpha's shirt and pulled himself closer. All too soon the kiss was broken and Tom felt himself following Chris' lips before he opened his eyes and looked up at him. "Wh-what?" He breathed, a little too stunned for anything intellectual. 

"God," Chris, groaned slightly and Tom sucked in a breath as his lips were against the Alpha's again. "God, I love you." Chris whispered.

"I love you too." He smiled, untangling his hands from Chris' shirt to flush all of the pills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://cdn.freshome.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/04/barrow-house-melbourne-australia-1.jpg


	8. Chapter 8

Tom awoke in a slightly cold bed. Whining he nuzzled under the covers more and shut his eyes tighter. Growling slightly he got up, there was no hope of being able to fall back asleep. Sitting up he looked around and pouted slightly when he couldn't find Chris. Licking his lips he spotted a slightly crumpled note on Chris' pillow and picked it up.

 

_Hey Tom, I'm low on food so I went to the store. I'm probably going to be out all day, I am getting some more blankets and sheets and stuff, I wasn't really prepared to have someone else living with me. Though I am happy that you are now. I love you, don't hurt yourself while I am gone. -Chris_

Tom sighed and folded the note and put it on the bedside table. Getting up he untangled his legs from the sheet and stretched. Yawning slightly he scratched the back of his head and put his hands on his hips. "Well," He sighed. "What the hell am I going to do today?" He sat on the bed and put his chin on his palm.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
After ten minutes of sitting on their bed Tom decided he was going to wear one of Chris' shirts. Walking around in a t-shirt of his he went in to the kitchen and drank the rest of his orange juice. Standing on the pool deck outside, glass in hand he pursed his lips. So far today hadn't been eventful, he kind of felt like he was in a lull. Yesterday was still fresh in his mind and he smiled at the thought.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
After their declarations of love Chris had made them some salad and hotdogs. Sitting in the living room on one of the leather couches Tom had munched on his salad happily while Chris ate a hotdog and got mad at the players of some football team on the television. Watching his Alpha Tom had felt proud, protected... Bloody-well.. In /love/. The game and their food over and done with Tom had snuggled up against Chris' side and they had watched a movie, though he wasn't really paying attention to it. Tom had been too interested in the way that their bodies had pressed up against each other and marveled in the warm coming off of Chris. Reveling in the happy feeling he felt coming off of the both of them. 

Once the movie was over Tom and Chris made it slowly up the stairs, tired and warm they shed most of their clothes and sleepily found each other under the covers. Tom snuggling up against Chris' chest and smiling as he slowly fell asleep.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Coming back to the present Tom hummed and took another sip of his orange juice. Walking forward he dipped his toe into the pool experimentally and found that the water was warm; the pool must be heated then. Sitting down on the ledge he set the glass on the side and dipped his legs in until his knees were submerged. Kicking his legs lazily he looked over the rolling hills, his eyes meandering along them and realizing how far he actually was from the rest of the world he smiled slightly. It couldn't get any better really, just him and Chris alone for as long as they wanted, the only people that would visit them for all Tom knew were Clara and Sarah, and he didn't mind their company so he would be happy to entertain them at anytime. 

Kicking the water he grabbed his drink and finished it. Moving the cup further away he slipped Chris' shirt off and then wiggled out of his boxers. Slipping fully into the pool he swam to the surface and floated around for a moment before swimming lazily around here and there. He must have stayed in the pool for a good hour, for when he decided to get out his toes and fingers were a little wrinkly. Scrunching his nose he grabbed the clothes and the cup. Shaking his hair off he put the cup in the kitchen -finding that there was a little arch under the stairwell that he could walk through instead of walking around it -, going to the laundry room he put the clothes in the hamper and went to the bathroom. 

Turning on the shower he stepped in and washed off the chlorine, sweat and dirt that was on his body. Sighing at the warm feeling of water running down his back he stood in the shower for a few extra moments before shutting it off. Stepping out he grabbed a towel and dried himself off, wrapping it around his hips he walked out of the bathroom and headed back to the kitchen. Opening a cupboard he found a bag of cookies. Checking the expiry date just to be sure he opened them and nibbled on one as he walked up the staircase to put on some clothes. Opening his backpack he realized that he hadn't bought any boxers and that he hadn't washed his other clothing -other than his new ones, but he hadn't worn those yet-, grabbing his dirty clothes he picked up some of Chris' off of the floor and put them in the washer. Putting in detergent and turning it on he hopped back up the stairs and opened the various drawers of Chris' dresser. Finding a pair of boxers he slipped them on and found that they fit, though very loosely low on his hips. Still, a fit is a fit. Pulling on another pair dark wash, black jeans he looked around for a shirt. Grabbing a green one he slipped it on and smiled down at it. The 'Green Lantern' symbol in a lighter shade of green in the middle of his chest. Grabbing the bag of cookies he walked back down the stairs and slipped on the flip flops he had packed. 

Walking outside he meandered along the outside of the house for a while before finding a trail. Following that, half a bag of cookies later he found himself sitting on a cliff side over looking the ocean. Leaning back on his hands he uncrossed his legs and took his flip-flops off, and hung his legs over the edge. Watching the spray hit some farther outcroppings that seemingly jutted out of the ocean he smiled slightly. It was around two now and he was beginning to worry a little about Chris, though he did say that he was going to be out for the whole day it still made him bite his lower lip and wish that the Alpha had taken him with him. Though he was happy that he had let him sleep in. Running a hand through his damp hair he sighed slightly and looked along the cliff side, finding a small trail cut into the cliff-face his curiosity was piqued.

Getting up he slipped his flip flops on once more and grabbed the bag of cookies, walking to the head of the trail he walked down cautiously. It took him ten minutes to reach a hidden bluff of sand that he had not seen from on top of the cliff. Looking up he saw that the edge jutted out above where he was standing. So this was Chris' own private beach. Humming Tom stepped forward and stood with his ankles in the water. Splashing about he sighed and decided that since he did not know the /exact/ time, it was best that he headed back and made sure that he didn't worry Chris. Nibbling on a cookie as he made his way up the cliff side he reached the top when he finished it. The walk back consisted of him finishing the bag and feeling a little too hyper and full for his liking.

Getting back he slipped off his wet flip flops and sighed; Chris wasn't home yet. Going to the kitchen to find the garbage he looked in almost all of the cupboards when he heard a car door close. Perking up he leaned around the corner and saw Chris walking around to the back of the truck. Squeaking he put the bag on the counter and ran out of the kitchen, through the living room, and out of the house. Making a beeline to Chris he slammed into the side of him. Wrapping his arms around the Alpha he nuzzled his face into Chris' chest.

"Oomph." Chris grunted, wrapping his arms around Tom. "Miss me?" He chuckled.

Looking up at Chris he pouted. "Yes!" He huffed, "I was so bored! I didn't want to break anything so I didn't really touch much and then I didn't know what I could touch or where I could go..." He frowned slightly. "So I kind of just walked around... I ate a bag of cookies.."

"A whole bag of cookies?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, a whole bag." He smiled slightly. "They tasted good."

Nodding Chris let Tom go so that he could put the tail down, reaching in he pulled out groceries and handed Tom some bags. "Mind helping me with this?"

Nodding Tom grabbed all the bags that he was handed and tottered back into the house. Reaching the kitchen he winced as he put them on the counter, his hands red with little white lines running across them from where the plastic had gotten thin. Turning around he watched Chris put down twice as many bags. Leaning up against the counter he peered into each bag curiously, different scents mingling here and there.

Squeaking when Chris pressed up against him he stood up and leaned back against the Alpha's chest. "Hello." He smiled, looking up at him. 

Chris smiled and leaned down to kiss Tom's cheek. His arms wrapping around Tom's waist to rock them. "I got a bunch of things, I didn't really know what you wanted so I kind of just got this and that." He shrugged slightly, lifting Tom up with the movement. Setting Tom down he kissed his cheek and let him go. 

Tom watched him riffle through some bags, pulling out chips and cookies, and putting them in cupboards. Quickly finding out where things went Tom followed suit, grabbing things and ducking and weaving through the kitchen, pivoting to avoid Chris all the while keeping up with his method of storing the groceries. Grabbing a few cans of soup he turned and squeaked when he bumped into Chris' chest. Looking up he glared playfully at the blonde's smirk. 

"You did that on purpose." He huffed.

"I did." Chris chuckled leaning down to kiss him quickly. 

Tom blinked and smiled up at him. "Mm, well, I'll forgive you this time." He pretended to sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom doesn't really know what to do when he's alone, he kind of just wanders, and eats.


	9. Chapter 9

Groceries put away, wash in the dryer and new blankets and sheets folded up in the corner of Chris' room, Tom found himself snuggled up against his Alpha once more in bed. Nuzzling into his neck he smiled and inhaled his scent, humming he looked up at the blonde and rested his chin on his chest.

"Did you have fun while I was gone?" Chris smiled, combing his fingers methodically through Tom's hair.

"Not really." Tom made a face, "I mean, I swam in the pool for a bit... Had that bag of cookies.. Oh, you're out of orange juice, though you bought some so that's OK." He pursed his lips slightly. "I went for a walk, down that trail you have back there." 

Chris raised an eyebrow as Tom spoke. "Did you now?"

"Yeah, I hope that's OK. I was curious to know where it went, it was so pretty over there. And, then I found this little trail, and there's a beach under the cliff did you know that?" He grinned at him and then made another face. "Ugh, of course you know that, this is your place." He blushed slightly. "That was silly of me."

"No, no." Chris chuckled and stroked Tom's cheek. "Don't worry, I find your enthusiasm cute." He kissed his forehead.

Tom smiled and wiggled up Chris, chasing his lips he kissed him and smiled against his lips. "That's good." He murmured, running his hands up Chris' chest and snuggling closer. Kissing Chris' forehead he looked at him with a smile. "What time is it?"

"It's..." Chris craned his neck to look at the alarm clock behind his head. Tom lunged forward, clasping onto Chris' neck he felt the Alpha stiffen and suck in a breath underneath him as he sucked a mark beside his adam's apple into existence. "Wh-" Chris looked at Tom as he pulled away.

"/Mine/." Tom purred happily a cheeky smile on his lips.

"Bugger." Chris chuckled and nipped at Tom's neck. The Omega gasped a little and wriggled slightly. "Oh..?" Chris purred, flipping them over. 

Gasping Tom looked up at him a little wide-eyed. Biting his lower lip he hid his neck. He lifted it though as Chris placed tender kisses along his jaw. Arching it for him he moaned and arched his back up into Chris' chest as the Alpha bit down. "A-Ah..." He squirmed slightly, Chris' tongue painting hot wet trails. "Ch-nnnn'Chris..." He panted his hands going to weave into the blonde's hair. 

Humming Chris looked up at Tom and smirked. Tom's face was flushed, he knew it. He also knew that his eyes were probably dilated by the way that Chris zeroed in on them and let out a small moan. "Tom.." He purred moving up him to kiss him. His lips moving to Tom's ear made the Omega shiver. "Tom..." He purred against his earlobe. "I want you."

Shivering Tom licked his lips and swallowed to wet his dry throat. Looking at Chris he bit his lower lip and sucked in a breath. "L-Like... Claim me?" He whispered. When Chris nodded he swallowed again and nodded slightly. "O-Okay." He smiled nervously.

Grinning Chris kissed him and rubbed his sides. "Nervous?" He looked up at Tom and rested his chin on Tom's chest.

Tom nodded slightly and smiled a little watching as Chris moved his face to kiss down his neck he arched it for him sucking in a breath and letting out a small moan. His breath hitched as he felt Chris' fingers on his hips, trailing his hands up Tom's chest and sliding his shirt off. Tom opened his eyes and watched as Chris peppered kisses along his chest. His tongue sliding out to swirl around Tom's nipple. Moaning underneath Chris Tom arched up into him and gasped, his hands digging into the sheets beside him. Chris' sinfull hot tongue igniting trails of goosebumps as he slowly and almost lazily made his way down to Tom's hips. Tom shuddered as Chris' teeth dragged across Tom's hip bone. Tom let out a ragged breath as Chris stopped his worshipping.

Panting slightly he looked down as Chris began to undo his pants, his cock straining against the fabric. Shuddering he let out a choked moan as the Alpha pulled down his pants. Weakly lifting his shaking hips to help get his pants off sooner he let out a small gasp as Chris nuzzled into his inner thigh, nose brushing against his cock. Shuddering he looked down at him as Chris inhaled his scent. Quivering slightly he ran a hand through Chris' hair, the Alpha smiled and began to mouth him through his boxers. Letting out a keening noise Tom arched and shuddered back down to the bed. Spreading his thighs more he bent his knees and planted his feet. 

Chris hummed and pulled his boxers down, Tom's shaking hips making him chuckle and kissed them as he got them over his knees and off of his body. Tom sucked in a breath as he watched Chris admire his naked form, whining slightly when he realized that the Alpha was still fully clothed he leaned forward and kissed him, moving his lips to Chris' ear. "Take off your clothes please." He whined, running his hands over Chris' chest. "I want to see you." Tom bit his lip as Chris nodded with a shiver. Licking his lips he followed Chris' hands as they gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off of him. Running his own palms over Chris' chest he smiled and moved them down to Chris' belt. "This too." He purred, undoing it slowly he looked up at Chris as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband. Tugging on it gently he chuckled as Chris swatted his hands away. As the Alpha undid his pants Tom leaned up and kissed him. His hands somewhat around Chris' neck he smiled against his lips as he felt him wiggle out of them. "And your boxers." Tom purred, pushing Chris over til he fell on his back. "They need to go to." He hummed, hooking his fingers underneath the waistband and pulling them off.

Tom paused for a moment, his eyes staring at Chris' cock. Looking up to Chris he swallowed. "Y-you're... Oh.. uhm.." He blushed slightly biting his lower lip. "Big.."

Chris blinked, chuckling slightly he leaned forward and kissed Tom gently, somewhat calming down the Omega. "Well I am an Alpha." He chuckled again, nuzzling into Tom's neck. "But I promise I wont hurt you." He smiled against Tom's skin, kissing him slowly down his neck. Tom relaxing against Chris' chest he smiled slightly. Nuzzling his face into Chris' shoulder he nodded.

"Okay.." He murmured, kissing the side of his neck. "I trust you." He pulled back and looked at Chris with a small smile.

Chris hummed and pulled Tom down onto the bed beside him. Nuzzling into his chest he kissed here and there, the Omega below him sighing happily. Chris' hand ran down Tom's side and gently kneaded Tom's ass. Tom gasped and bucked into Chris gripping his shoulders and hiding his face in the Alpha's chest. "Mmm-Ha.. Chris.." He moaned slightly as the hand moved down his thigh and over to the inside of his leg, running up to his hip and then ghosting over his cock. "Chris.." He whined as the Alpha moved his hand away as he tried to thrust to get more friction.

Nuzzling into Tom's neck Chris purred and pushed Tom onto his back. Settling himself between Tom's legs he kissed his hip and sucked a mark there. Tom moaning and gripping the blonde's hair as he did so. Moving his lips to the head of Tom's cock he smiled and licked the underside. Tom keened and was about to buck when Chris' large hands came and rested on his hips, holding him in place as he writhed beneath him. Swirling his tongue around Tom's cock he sucked it into his mouth, the Omega beneath him letting out a choked moan as he suckled on the head.

Tom moaned and arched his back. Shuddering underneath Chris he reached down and wove his fingers in Chris' hair. Sucking in a breath he bit his lower lip, he could feel a slick growing in him, a small keening noise escaping his lips. "Ch-Chris..." His voice sounded wrecked. Chris looked up from Tom and smiled, his swollen lips making the Omega lick his own and take a shaky breath. 

"Yes babe?" Chris smiled.

"I- I Want you." He breathed and licked his lips. "Please, Chris..."

Chris smiled and leaned up to kiss him, his hand running down Tom's hip to knead into his ass. Tom moaned and squirmed, murmuring 'pleases' as Chris teased him with the gentle pressure of a finger on his entrance. Gasping Tom arched as that finger began to press inside of him. His mouth opening in a silent cry of pleasure as Chris' finger pushed farther inside of him. The sudden feeling of being stretched making delicious shivers run up his spine. Another choked moan tore it's way out of Tom's throat. 

Tom's hips met Chris' finger as it slid in and out of him. Gripping the sheets by his head he cried out as Chris slowly applied another finger to his entrance, the slick making it an almost easy glide inside of him. Tom opened his eyes as he heard Chris moan, looking up at him he smiled slightly and reached up to pull him down for a kiss, a desperate heated slide of tongues making Tom moan. Chris pulled his fingers out of Tom with a wet squelch, making the Omega flush and squirm slightly in embarrassment. 

"Shh," Chris smiled and kissed him. "Do not be embarrassed, if anything that goes to show how much you want me, and that, is a /very/ big turn on." He purred.

Tom blushed and kissed him again. His hands running down Chris' back, arching up into him. "Do it..." He whined. "Chris please..."

Chris smiled against Tom's lips, setting the Omega down on the bed once more he kissed him chastely before lining himself up. Pushing in he groaned and gripped Tom's hips, his knuckles turning white in the very middle. Tom shuddered and moan, mouth slack with pleasure his eyebrows furrowed slightly he tried to relax, Chris allowing him to adjust they slowly made it fully in together. 

Foreheads touching they panted, sharing the same breath. Tom looked up at Chris' heavy, lust filled eyes and stretched his neck to kiss him gently, breaking the Alpha's though-process. "Move." He breathed, his hips rolling against Chris'. "Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trolololo~ Cliff hanger because reasons. I'm not embarrassed in the least to let you all know that this is going to get dirty. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chris obliged oh /God/ did he oblige. Tom keened as the Alpha actually started to move, his whole length filling him up to the point where Tom thought he was going to burst. Legs wrapped around Chris' hips he arched his back rolling his hips to meet Chris' slow thrusts. 

It was like that for a while, a smooth, slow slide that made a slow burn coil in Tom's stomach, it was so different from the other heats that it made his head swim. Perhaps it his Omega genetics, but each time Chris filled him he felt his cock twitch against his stomach, sending a jolt down to his toes that made them curl to the point of almost cramping. All through his hazed pleasure he was extremely and soberly aware of Chris above him, moaning and panting about how tight he was, how good this felt and /oh fuck Tom/. Tom moaned, Chris thrusting into him a little faster, a little harder. This must have been the reaction, the silent oh fuck /please/ that he was looking for because Tom soon found himself with the backs of his knees against Chris' shoulders.

"Chris... Chris -AH.. f-fuck /ohgodyes/..." He keened, panting and gripping onto Chris' shoulders to ground himself.

Tom's skin was alive, every nerve a rolling simmering heat that flared at every touch of Chris' skin. Moaning he moved his hips with the Alpha's thrusts, his knees trapped to his chest. Legs going weak they slipped off of the Alpha's shoulder as he arched his back. A choked moan ripping out of his throat, the tight bundle of nerves inside of him sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine. Clawing at Chris' shoulders he pulled him down for a kiss as Chris' thrusts became wild. Keening his toes curled, the heat in his abdomen searing him as it burst from his cock in hot liquid ropes of seed. He came with Chris' name on his lips.

Tom rode out his orgasm meeting Chris' thrusts weakly a slow role of hips he gasped as Chris' own seed filled him. Panting he lay boneless beneath the other, looking up at him with happy sated eyes he smiled and stroked Chris' cheek. His smile faltered slightly when he felt a growing pressure inside of him. Looking at Chris slightly confused he licked his lips. "Chris... Are you..?"

Chris's face flushed slightly, Tom smiled and arched his neck for the Alpha as Chris leaned in and kissed along his neck. "Yeah, I am." He breathed against Tom's neck. 

Tom swallowed and nodded, feeling the knot grow inside of him, the extra pressure on his prostate making him shudder and whine slightly. "It.." He blushed, "It feels good."

Chris chuckled, Tom shivered as the sound traveled through both of their bodies, laying on his side as Chris maneuvered them. Nuzzling into Chris' chest he sighed contentedly. Looking up as a thumb lifted his chin he blinked lazily at Chris as he stared at him. "You're beautiful." Chris purred, leaning in to kiss him. "Beautiful and mine."

Tom shivered slightly but kissed him back and nodded. "Yours, all yours."

Slow languid kisses and lazy half-asleep touches continued until Chris was able to slip out. Tom moving closer to him as the Alpha pulled the covers over the both of them. The smell of the both of them making him giddy and dizzy he kissed Chris' chest and hummed happily as a broad arm wrapped around his waist. "Good night Tom."  
\---------------------------------------------  
Once again Tom woke up cold. Whining slightly he looked around in the bed and pouted. Chris having gone off somewhere else. Getting up he didn't care about his nakedness as he walked down the stairs, the sudden smell of food cooking making his mouth water more than it should have. Pausing at the foot of the stairs he went through his metal calender- And froze. Today was..

Clutching the railing he sucked in a breath and looked towards the kitchen, the first stirrings of his heat clutching at his gut. Swallowing he tried to compose himself as he walked into the kitchen, smiling at Chris' back as he made what smelled like eggs and bacon. Walking forward he hugged him and nuzzled into his back. "Hey.." He hummed kissing Chris' shoulder blade he peeked around his side and looked up at him. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Chris smiled down at him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, though you've got a bad habit of leaving before I wake up." Tom mock pouted, resting his chin on Chris' arm as the Alpha flipped some eggs and put them onto a plate. Squirming slightly he winced and rubbed his side.

"Are you OK?" Tom looked up and caught Chris' sideways stare at him. "Do you feel alright?"

"Well..." Tom swallowed and bit his lower lip as a coil of heat ripped through him. "I ahn." He moaned slightly, pressing against Chris. Looking up at him he shivered at the hungry stare he was met with. Watched as Chris turned off the burners and pushed the pans off of them he gasped as he was picked up and put on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Wrapping his arms around Chris' neck he kissed him, shivering as he felt Chris' hands run down his sides to knead his hips.

Sucking in a breath he arched his back and gripped onto Chris' shoulders as his Alpha's hot wet tongue licked over his chest, swirled around his nipples and teased him into a keening mess. Panting slightly he looked down and moaned as Chris' upturned face hovered near his hardening cock. He was with his Alpha, his Alpha was going to take care of him, that thought made him bit his lower lip, a small whine escaping his lips as he reached down to stroke Chris' cheek. The blonde nuzzled into his hand before dipping lower and kissing his leaking head. That sinful tongue slid out and licked up his shaft, Tom braced himself on the counter top and moaned. He felt slick dribble down the inside of his thigh as Chris started to suck teasingly on his head. 

Shivering Tom panted and licked his lips. "Chris... Chris please, I-I need you. Please." He whimpered, looking down at Chris with uncontrolled lust. "I-I, please.." Tom swallowed when Chris stood up and met his desperate eyes with hungry ones. Sucking in a breath he arched his neck and moaned as Chris sucked on his neck. Spreading his legs wider when he felt the Alpha nudge them apart he licked his lips and bit his lower lip as Chris lined himself up. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's shoulders he pushed down as Chris thrust in.

Nuzzling into Chris' neck he smiled as he enticed a groan and a full body shudder as he clenched around him, his slick still making it an easy slide. Sucking a mark on Chris' neck he rolled his hips in attempt to get the other to move. Wrapping his legs around Chris' waist he pulled him closer, letting out a small shaky moan as the other started to move his hips. Leaning back on his hands he met Chris' thrusts, arching his neck he let out wanton moans and gasps as the Alpha began to pick up the pace. Arms giving out he laid on his back and arched up as Chris' hot mouth marked his chest and neck. "O-oh g-god.." He choked out a moan. His hands gripping the counter and then Chris' shoulder. "C-Chris.. Faster, god please." 

Shuddering at Chris' growl his head rolled to the side as his hips were gripped and /oh god/, Chris started to absolutely fuck him. Arching his back he clawed at Chris' chest, their hips snapping together, his slick running down his thighs the faster Chris went. Gasping he let out a guttural groan, his back arching as Chris hit his prostate, a shudder running down his spine as he felt pre-come begin to pool on his stomach where his cock lay. Panting he squirmed slightly as Chris licked up his neck and took his cock in hand. Tom's eyes flashed open as he felt a pressure on his wrists above his head, arching his neck he saw Chris' large hand pinning his to the counter top. Shivering he looked back at Chris and whined as he ran his thumb over his head, his thrusts never faltering. "Ch-Chris.. I'm gon-" He choked on his words, a keening noise ripping out of his throat. "Gonna c-cahhHHGNNN." He arched violently, clenching around the Alpha's cock as hot bursts of seed decorated his stomach and chest. 

Panting he whimpered slightly as Chris kept moving, having not come himself. Moving his hips the best he could he panted and moaned, everything oversensitive he clenched down on him periodically in an attempt to pull his orgasm from him. Chris' thrusts turning less controlled he pushed him deeper with his legs around his waist. Gasping as Chris leaned over him and bit down onto his neck as he came. Chris' hot seed filling him he shuddered and let out a little moan as his knot pressed up against his prostate his cock filling again, more come pooling onto his stomach. 

"F-fuck Tom." Chris panted against his shoulder.

Tom hummed and laughed dizzily. "Am I a good lay?"

He felt Chris chuckle against his chest. Looking down at him he smiled lazily and kissed him when he felt the Alpha's lips against his own. "Yes Love, you're a good lay." 

Tom smiled and moved his head to look at the food. "You made me eggs and bacon?" He looked back at Chris, the smell of the food cutting through his haze slightly. 

"I did, but it's cold now." Tom relaxed his body as Chris pulled him up to his chest. 

"I don't mind... Food is food," He murmured against Chris' shoulder, peeking at the pans. "And you made it.. So it'll be the best." He licked his lips, staring at the strips of bacon. 

"You really want that food don't you?" Chris chuckled, rubbing Tom's back making him relax and blink, he didn't know he had been tensing up.

"Possibly." He hummed, looking up at him with a cheeky grin. 

Keeping as still as possible as Chris delicately walked over to the cool stove he relaxed and pulled the bacon pan closer. Grabbing a piece he held it for Chris and grabbed his own to nibble on as he took his piece between his teeth. They stayed there like that, Tom handing him bacon and chewing almost thoughtfully as they waited for Chris' knot to soften. 

"Hey Chris?" He looked up at him, smiling slightly he stroked his cheek.

"Hmm?" Chris raised an eyebrow as he swallowed, Tom's eyes followed the motion of his adam's apple before looking back up at his face.

"Can we.. Can we go somewhere today?" He kicked himself internally for sounding so hopeful.

"What about your heat?" Tom whined slightly at Chris' worried face. "You don't exactly want to be out and about and then have to be snuck off by me do you?"

"But I've been here for more than a week and I haven't seen anything else but a maaalll~" He whined, flopping pathetically onto the counter behind him, Chris sliding out at the same time. "No offense, your house is lovely and all but I want to /see things/!" He looked up at Chris with a little pout.

"Tom.." Chris whined slightly, leaning over to kiss him. Tom sighed a little, already knowing what he was going to say. "We can't exactly go anywhere while you're in heat alright? Once this passes I promise I will take you places." Tom sighed again as Chris stroked his cheek.

"Fine, but you have to promise!" He pouted up at Chris a tiny smile creeping onto his face.

"I promi-" Tom leaned up and kissed Chris, a smile on his lips he wrapped his arms around Chris' neck he sighed slightly. 

"Heats are stupid." He pouted and rested his chin on Chris' shoulder. Looking up as Chris laughed he laughed too as he was picked up and spun around, Chris walking with him in his arms back to the bedroom. "What about the eggs?" He looked over Chris' shoulder.

"Eggs are gross cold." Tom laughed a little at Chris' pout-like tone and nuzzled into Chris' neck. Wrapping his arms around him a little lazily he sighed happily and licked his lips. "You feelin' alright?" Tom felt Chris kiss his temple and smiled. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty good right now, kind of warm n' fuzzy." He nuzzled into Chris' neck again and gasped as he was suddenly flung out of Chris' arms. Landing on the bed with an 'oomph' he blinked and looked up at Chris a little startled. The Alpha's laughter warm and happy in his ears. Laughing back he rolled up and snuggled in the blankets and peeked out at him. "You're silly."

Chris blinked and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'll show you who's silly!" He roared, leaping onto the bed. Tom squeaked and hid under the blankets more as Chris started to roll him around and snuffle the blankets like a bear. Shrieking with laughter he flailed wildly.


	11. Chapter 11

Tom shivered, opening his eyes he stared at the expanse of Chris' chest for a moment before his brain caught up with him. Smiling he nuzzled into it. His body had cooled down from his heat quite quickly, though it had been four days since he had gotten it. Looking up at Chris he smiled and kissed his chest, Chris had taken such good care of him. Not just with his heat, but he had brought him food and drinks and even massaged his back between waves. 

Snuggling against him tighter he smiled and sighed happily, Chris' arm a welcome weight on his hip he leaned up and kissed the blonde's jaw. Effectively waking him up with the snort he got in return. Giggling slightly he watched as Chris slowly opened his bleary eyes and smiled down at him. 

"Hey.." He stroked Tom's cheek. Tom leaned into the touch happily. "Are you feeling more like yourself now?"

"Yeah," Tom breathed, kissing Chris' palm. "I am feeling a lot better than before, I think it's died down now." He let out another content sigh. 

"That's good, I'm glad you're feeling better." Chris smiled and kissed his forehead before stretching. Tom stretched as well and sat up, watching Chris get out of bed he smiled at the naked expanse of his back and ass. Humming he traced the muscles up to his neck and flushed deeply as he caught Chris watching him. Biting his lower lip he gave him a cheeky smile and got out of bed himself.

"Peeking Tom." Chris laughed as Tom walked down the stairs.

"Either you're making fun of my name or you're scolding me for admiring you." Tom sniffed. "Either way I don't really care." He stuck his tongue out over his shoulder as he headed to the bathroom. Smiling as Chris' laughter grew as he shut the door. After relieving himself and having a thorough shower he walked out and found Chris in the kitchen. Sniffing the air he smiled as pancake batter wafted over to him. 

Walking up the stairs back to their bedroom. /Their/ bedroom, he didn't think he'd be getting over that anytime soon, he walked to his drawers of the dresser and pulled on some boxers and a shirt. Coming back down he stood beside Chris and peered over his arm at the food.

"Hungry?" Chris chuckled, poking Tom's nose.

Wrinkling his nose he looked up at Chris. "Yes, I am." He bumped his hip. nudging him out of the way. "I'll cook it, you should go have a shower." He looked Chris over. "Not exactly food safe."

Chris snorted and mussed up Tom's hair. "I happen to like the state I am in, I looked thoroughly fucked." He winked at Tom and pinched his ass before walking to the bathroom.

Tom, flushed a lovely shade of pink, stared down at the pancakes with determination and flipped them over when needed. He was not going to let Chris bug him. Least not when he was still on the edge of getting over his heat. There wasn't a problem with having sex with Chris, if he could he would go into heat everyday, it just felt nice and refreshing to be clean and actually functioning without a cock in his ass. Blushing more he bit his lower lip, damn it, he needed to stop thinking about that.

Pancakes made and table set for two Tom sat down and started to put food on his plate as Chris came back, wearing sweatpants. Tom looked him over with a happy grin and pushed a full plate towards his chair. "I see you've gone for your more, elegant attire for this breakfast." He winked at Chris.

"Ah yes, I do like to dress up for these things, though I feel a little over dressed next to you." He smirked at Tom and chuckled as he sat down.

Tom smiled at him, light conversation filled the space between them, though he was more than content to sit in silence and eat his food he was equally happy to talk to Chris about little nothings. Once breakfast was done and the dishes were washed and put away they both put on the appropriate clothing to complete their outfits. 

"Chris," Tom asked from his spot on the bed, pulling on his socks. "Are we... Have we bonded?" He heard a shuffle and didn't look up, seemingly too focused on his task of righting the sock on his foot he chewed on the inside of his lower lip. It was fine if they didn't, but he felt really close to Chris and he didn't know if it was just because they were friends, or if this is how you feel with every Alpha or if this meant that Chris was /his/ Alpha...

"Tom?" Chris asked after a pause, making him look up at him. He flushed a little when he saw the smile on Chris' face, he felt a little silly for asking it now that he saw him. "I think we did, yeah." Chris hummed almost smugly and leaned down to kiss Tom.

"Mmm- Why are you so- Smug." He asked between Chris' kisses.

"Because I have a lovely-" Tom felt Chris' hands come to rest by his waist. "Beautiful-" Tom flushed at this and Chris chuckled, giving him another kiss. "Wonderful-"

"Chris-"

"I'm not done yet." Chris winked. "Fantastically sexy-" Tom spluttered at that. "Omega, that I am not going to share with anyone." Tom smiled, kissing him back tenderly.

"Well, that clears things up." He laughed a little, flopping backwards onto the bed. "So.. What does that mean then?" He looked up at Chris curiously, watching as he sat down beside him. Smiling as Chris rubbed his stomach he scooted closer to him. 

"Well, it means that..." Chris furrowed his brow. "Well, we're mates now, for life." He smiled down at Tom, Tom humming as the hand continued to rub his chest and stomach. "And that when ever your in a heat, or I'm in a rut the only thing that we'll want is each other. Generally when Alphas and Omegas mate they stay ridiculously close to each other, mostly due to the fact that it kind of aches when they're apart." He shrugged slightly. "I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon so you don't exactly have to worry. Other than that, we can kind of sense each other out y'know? Before it was scents and body language, but now it is going to be more than that. Almost like we can read each other's minds." Chris winked at Tom who laughed. "And the bond will only get stronger the more we are together."

"Okay." Tom smiled and rolled onto his side to snuggle up to Chris' thigh. "I actually like the sound of that." He murmured, kissing Chris' knee. "But it's funny, if I hadn't have lost my bags at the airport then we would have never met." He looked up at Chris with a small frown. "But I'm glad I did," He rubbed the Alpha's calf, smile returning, "Because /you/ are the b-"

"Stop it." Chris laughed, swatting at Tom's face. 

"No, you go to make me red in the face it's my turn. Payback and such." Tom sat up and stuck his tongue out. 

Snorting Chris pulled him into his lap and kissed him, Tom following his cue almost to the point where he had started to move before Chris had pulled him. A smile on his lips he kissed him and nipped at his lower lip. "So what's the plan for today?" Tom tipped his head to the side.

"Well I am planning on going to go get some more groceries, and Sarah and Clara had called when you were in heat, they want you to come visit so maybe you can do that while I go?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

Tom perked up slightly, he had been neglecting them. "That sounds like a good idea actually." He nodded and kissed Chris once more before untangling himself from the Alpha's lap. "Let's go now then?" He smiled and held out his hand. Chris took it and pulled himself up. Both of them walking out of the house together. Chris locking the door and leading Tom to get into the truck. 

Tom smiled as Chris started the engine, excited to go see Sarah and Clara after so long. Looking back at the house as they pulled away, he sighed happily, though what he didn't know was that was the last time he was going to see it in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS IS WHERE THE DRAMA STARTS.
> 
> Because I am sadistic and like to make 'my' characters hurt and wallow in their own pain. Everyone aboard the feels train as I start the next series! I am actually REALLY loving the title choices because they work out so well, so in fact if you haven't caught on yet, in the third one Tom goes from... :3 Imma let you figure that out. 
> 
> But! You're probably like "But Author Lady!!! He's bonded with Chris!!" 
> 
> "Ehe, I know."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of many fics I have been wanting to start. I will get into specifics when they come up. And may I add that the kudos I got on my other fic almost made me cry. Thanks for taking the time to read my stuff!
> 
> ((The title I chose for this is part of a Florence + The Machine Song. It is called Lover to Lover and I really think that it will be the general mood to this fic, so I recommend listening to it :3))
> 
> \- Update! I am going to try and write a chapter or two every day, though since my mum's birthday and my own is coming up, and then school and stuff. But I promise at least a chapter every second day. Also, I have no idea when this is going to end. ^ ^; -
> 
> Sincerly, Author Lady.


End file.
